A Christmas Story
by MrsG89
Summary: Just a short one shot that I wrote during my lunch break at work. Usagi and Mamoru are at the arcade during the holiday.


**AN: This is a really quick one shot like I said in the description. I wrote this during my lunch break at work. I don't own the characters... MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

* * *

The aroma of hot chocolate filled the arcade as Motoki poured another mug of the sweet brew for a customer. It was his twentieth cup of hot chocolate he's poured this morning. It was a cold wintery day. School was out and the high school kids had come to the arcade to escape the cold whilst they were doing last minute Christmas shopping.

Sitting at a booth in the far back corner was a young man, who was in his first year of college. His dark hair swept over his face as his blue eyes stared at his mug of hot chocolate. He would normally opt for coffee but his sweet tooth had a craving this morning.

The automatic doors opened and a chill came in as five young girls with shopping bags walked through the doors. They all slowly unravelled themselves from their scarves and beanies.

"Hi girls!" Greeted Motoki cheerfully as he readied five mugs. He knew what the girls would order, the moment they walked in and needn't asked.

"Hi Toki-Chan! Looks like your busy today!" Greeted a long blonde haired girl. She took off her jacket to reveal she was wearing a pink turtleneck with a black mini skirt, skin coloured stockings and black knee high boots.

"Yeah, it's been busy all morning. I don't even think we have any tables or booths for you Usa-chan or the girls." Replied Motoki as he placed the five mugs of chocolate onto a tray.

"That's okay. We'll sit with Mamoru-San." Replied a dark haired girl happily pointing to Mamoru in the back corner. Rei was wearing a red turtle neck with jeans. Usagi rolled her eyes but noticed that Mamoru had a booth all to himself. As the other girls were still talking to Motoki, Usagi approached Mamoru.

Mamoru had heard the girls come in but dared not to look up. He knew Usagi would be there and he didn't want to be cheered up today. Christmas was meant to be about friends and family. How could he celebrate when he didn't have any well anyone but Motoki that is.

"Mamoru-baka! Guess what I just bought?!" Usagi yelled happily as she sat in across Mamoru in the booth. Mamoru didn't say anything. He just lifted his head to turn to the window.

"Mamoru-baka, are you okay?" Usagi asked as she noticed his sad demeanour.

"Hai, just thinking." Mamoru replied then turned his head to Usagi. Usagi put her shopping bag down and grabbed Mamoru's hand. It took him by surprise and looked at Usagi curiously.

"Mamoru-san, you know you can tell me anything. I mean, I know we always tease each other and sometimes you make me cry but if something is wrong, tell me and I'll try and help." Usagi said softly looking at Mamoru concerned.

'Trust odango to be so nice even though she gets hurt by me.' Mamoru thought. It was one of the reasons why he loved her.

* * *

The girls and Motoki had been watching the whole conversation and just by chance the booth in front of Mamoru's had freed up. All of them sat in the booth, including Motoki. They strained to listen to the conversation including Ami, the blue haired genius.

"So what did you want to show me Odango?" asked Mamoru changing the subject and pulling his hand away from Usagi's.

Motoki rolled his eyes. He knew Mamoru was in love with Usagi. He knew the moment Mamoru and Usagi met that they were meant to be. "Stupid Mamoru," Motoki whispered. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Wait, shouldn't you be working?" asked Makoto quietly.

"I am. I have bets with customers of when these two will finally be together. It's my job to update the customers." Motoki replied.

"As far as I'm aware, we are the only people you made bets with." Mina replied as she raised her eyebrow to him. Mina was pretty much a look alike of Usagi and they often would get mistaken for sisters or sometimes for each other.

"Motoki, go back to the front counter. I'll let you know once you've lost to me." Replied Ami as she tried to shoo Motoki away. The girls and Motoki just looked at her. They hadn't realised Ami had also made a bet with him.

* * *

"I don't think I want to show you now." Usagi replied with a pout. Mamoru chuckled.

"Where are the other girls? Weren't they with you?" asked Mamoru looking towards the front counter. Motoki had just come back to the counter and was pretending not to notice Mamoru's stare.

"I don't know. They were there a minute ago." Replied Usagi looking in the same direction. Usagi started to fiddle with the shopping bag next to her. "Mamoru-San?"

"Hmm?" Mamoru asked looking back at Usagi.

"What I bought, it's a present. Please don't be upset and Motoki but he told me that always spend Christmas alone. He didn't say why though but it doesn't matter. All I know is that no matter who you are, you shouldn't spend Christmas alone. I got you a present." Usagi looked a Mamoru worriedly. She didn't know how Mamoru would react.

"You bought me a present?" asked Mamoru surprised.

"Well, this is half of your present. I want you to open it now though." Usagi replied as she gave Mamoru the shopping bag. Mamoru opened the bag to find a box gift wrapped. He unwrapped the box to reveal a glass chess set.

"I don't expect you to play it with me because I wouldn't have a clue how to play but I know that you love chess and-" Usagi was cut off as Mamoru leaned over and placed his mouth hungrily over hers. Usagi groaned and for the duration of the kiss both she and Mamoru wished the table wasn't between them. It was Mamoru who let go first.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Mamoru said softly.

"I'm not." Whispered Usagi. She stood up and sat next to Mamoru. She grabbed his shirt and pulled his head down and placed her lips on his.

Once they had let go again. Mamoru remembered what Usagi had said earlier.

"Usako? Why did you say it was only half my present?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi smiled at the new nickname. She replied, "Your other half was Christmas dinner with all of us. We thought it would be nice for you to have a Christmas dinner with all us girls including Motoki at Rei-Chan's place."

"Thank you Usako. I love you."

"I love you too Mamo-chan."

* * *

"Pay up." Ami said as she held her hand out waiting for Motoki's payment. She had walked to the counter during Usagi's and Mamoru's first kiss.  
Motoki sighed. He should have known better. He had betted that Mamoru and Usagi would get together by New Year's Day. Ami had betted it would be Christmas Eve. He reluctantly gave Ami 9000 yen (Works out to be roughly AU$100 give or take.)

* * *

**AN: Told you it was short but anyways...I HOPE YOU HAVE A SAFE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
